The invention relates to an electronic driving device, and specifically to long distance bidirectional driver for Ethernet transmission.
At present, the Ethernet technology is widely used in the field of telecommunication. For example, the Ethernet technology of 10BASE-T, as a mature and reliable technology with twisted-pair lines utilized as a transmission medium, has very rich hardware and software resources, and is capable of reaching a rating rate of 20 Mbps when used in full duplex mode, and 10 Mbps when in half duplex mode, and is capable of fully satisfying the bandwidth requirements of such broadband applications as high speed Internet access, Video-On-Demand, digital video broadcast, video meeting. There is an important limitation in this technology, namely, the length of the network segment is not capable of being longer than 100 meters nominally. According to our test for various Ethernet devices on the markets, such as switches and hubs, the longest working distance of the segments are shorter than 130 meters, which greatly limits the use of Ethernet devices in broadband networks. For a broadband network system used in residential area fibers have to be laid between the center of area and buildings since the distances between the center of area and buildings are often longer than 100 meters, and as a consequence switches are required to be installed in buildings. Such systems are not only expensive, but also are difficult to be maintained and lack of safety.